1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner having an improved structure to use with easiness by connecting a duct thereto, the duct being in communication with the inside, whereby the air conditioner is mounted on a convenient location according to the environmental circumstances.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner maintains a room temperature at a most appropriate state proper to a purpose of a room by using a property of refrigerant in which the refrigerant discharges or absorbs heat to/from an environment when the refrigerant is involved in a phase change. For example, the air conditioner maintains the room in a cool state in summer, and a warm state in winter.
The air conditioner is provided with a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator, and there are window type and separate type air conditioners. Herein, the window type air conditioner is provided with parts, such as first and second heat exchangers, and the compressor provided in a cabinet. Generally, the window type air conditioner is mounted to pass through a wall or window such that the first heat exchanger is in communication with the room, and the second heat exchanger and the compressor are in communication with the outdoor.
The separate type air conditioner is provided with an indoor unit and an outdoor unit connected with each other by a refrigerant pipe. The indoor unit has the first heat exchanger mounted therein, and the outdoor unit has the second heat exchanger and the compressor mounted therein.
the window type or separate type air conditioner, the second heat exchanger performs the heat-exchange with the outdoor air, and the first heat exchanger performs the heat-exchange with the room air. The room air heat-exchanged in the first heat exchanger is discharged to the room by a fan, to cool or heat the room.
However, when the indoor unit of the separate type air conditioner stands on the floor of the indoor room, the indoor unit occupies a large space in the room since the size of the indoor unit is large. Recently, the compact indoor unit mounted on the wall has been used. However, the indoor unit may stand on the floor of the indoor room, or may be mounted on the wall. Thus, the indoor unit has a limitation in that the indoor unit is mounted on the restricted circumstances.